Void Wolves
Created as part of the 23rd founding, the Void wolves are stationed in the northern part of the Ultima Segmentum, at the very edge of the Emperor's guiding light. There they wage a near constant war against the myriad xenos and traitors that threaten the northern borders of the Empire. History The Void Wolves came into existence as part of the 23rd or "Sentinel" founding, a founding meant to restore the reach and power of the Astartes after the loss of no less than 57 Space Marine Chapters to war and heresy. A notable gap in the Imperium's defenses was the area to the galactic east of the ghoul stars, bordering the halo stars that marked the northern edge of the galaxy. Notable Persons Matthias Jaegulfr, Chapter Master of the Void Wolves Chapter, High Warden of Shroud: The current Chapter Master of the Void Wolves, Matthias rose to power after the pyrrhic victory of the Battle of Altacropolis, where fully two-thirds of the void wolves engaged died, including the previous Chapter Master. Homeworld The Void Wolves make their home upon the Death world of Shroud, located at the very fringe of the Emperor's guiding beacon. Bathed in the semi-light of its white dwarf star, the planet rarely experiences a bright day. Indeed on a full moon, the difference in the level of light between day and night is almost neglible. Geneseed It is unknown from which Primarch the Void Wolves derived their geneseed. Specialist Units Veteran Scout Squad: Like most Chapters, the Void Wolves place their initiates in scout squads, where they first begin to learn the arts of war under their sergenat's watchful eye. The scout squad is viewed by most as a transitory stage, a step on the road to greater things. For some, however, the scout squad is the only squad they'll ever fight in. Tactics The Void Wolves descend upon the foe with a lethal mix of cold precision and horrific savagery. The enemy will first face a fusillade of drop pods, some filled with squads of veterans and the rest armed with deathwind launchers. The drop pods with deathwind launchers distract and fragment the opposition, while the veterans take and hold key positions, eliminating weak links and stragglers while they await the arrival of the main Space Marine task force. The main force will generally arrive within a few minutes of the drop pod assault, usually in transports such as Stormravens or Rhinos, the Void wolves usually avoiding the use of razorbacks unless necessary. Of the two transports normally fielded in the main force, the Void Wolves prefer the Stormraven, due to its speed and impressive armament. Once the main force arrives, the Void Wolves will usually perform a hammer-and-anvil attack, crushing the enemy between the two forces. Assault forces will blast off from the airborne Stormravens, slaughtering the foe with chainswords, immolating them with flamers, and in desperate circumstances, using their hands and teeth to tear the foe screaming apart. Tactical Squads will disembark from their transports, blowing bloody holes in the enemy with precision bursts of bolter fire. Devastator Squads, usually dropped off prior to the attack, strike with deathly precision; annihilating prized war machines with precision las-cannon shots, or disgorging flaming plasma directly into the heart of enemy formations, with blood-curdling results. In cases where the initial assault fails, or is impractical, the Void Wolves will then switch to hit-and-run warfare, attempting to wear out the foe with repeated surgical strikes. The Void Wolves tend to avoid attrition warfare, due to the heavy cost to the chapter's strength. Notable Engagements The Battle of Altacropolis: Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:23rd Founding